


Careful You

by Pond_Melody



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Community: 100_prompts, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, table 100A (in case anyone is interested)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Melody/pseuds/Pond_Melody
Summary: One hundred Benji/Ethan drabbles.





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write everything for these two. I can't do that right now, so I decided to write some (one hundred) drabbles instead!
> 
> Titled after "Careful You" by TV On The Radio. Tags will be added/updated as needed. Warnings, if and when needed, will be here.

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

It’s not an accusation, exactly. Those are supposed to sound angry, right? Ethan just sounds sad. 

Benji groans, automatically taking stock of his surroundings before opening his eyes. There’s a hard cot beneath his back, a warm hand in his hair, a soft voice in his ear.

“You passed out. Do you remember?” 

He remembers but stays quiet. They were sparring, and he had sat down for a breather, dizzy, and- 

“God, Benji, I thought you were...” Ethan trails off, shaking his head. “You’re not eating right, either. Your body is exhausted. I’m taking you home.”


	2. Dim

Light from the hallway spills into the otherwise dark bedroom, effectively setting fire to Ethan’s eyeballs and head. He hides his face in his pillow.

“Sorry, love,” Benji whispers. A paper bag crinkles in his hands, from which he pulls an orange prescription bottle. He gives it a shake. “How many?”

“Just one,” Ethan says, pushing himself up as Benji sits down next to him. He opens the bottle, shakes a pill into Ethan’s palm, and presses a water bottle into his other hand. Both are accepted graciously. “Thank you.”

Benji doesn’t reply and kisses him lightly on the nose.


	3. Futile

When he kissed Julia off for the last time, she took a piece of him with her that he knew was gone forever. Half a year later, Benji was grinning at him in the rearview mirror.

Ethan doesn’t realize he’s been fighting all this time until he finally accepts defeat in Morocco. He wakes up, all burning lungs and pounding temples and _Benji, where’s Benji, where’s –_

“Hey, buddy,” Benji says thickly, leaning over him, distress melting away and leaving sunshine in its wake.

Ethan had been certain he wouldn’t love again, not like that. He hadn’t counted on Benjamin Dunn.

 


	4. Erratic

It’s just past midnight when Benji’s phone buzzes on his desk. Ethan. 

**How’s it going?**

Translation: I miss you.

Benji frowns. There’s been no rhyme or reason to his schedule since London, the chaos of reinstatement coming with a grueling combination of swing and graveyard shifts for everyone. Still, Ethan usually only checks in when he’s staying extra late. He types a reply immediately.

 _Came in at 4. Almost done_.

_Love you._

**Keeping your spot warm.**

Well…Benji supposes it isn't that bad, not really. Not when he has a warm bed and an Ethan Hunt to go home to.


	5. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt had me a little bit stumped. Big thank you to snovyda for brainstorming with me <3

Ethan tiptoes into the living room well past midnight. His eyes are immediately drawn to a familiar shape, slumped over the desk in the corner. Shaking his head with a sigh, he hangs his coat and approaches the desk. 

“Benji.” He caresses the back of his partner’s neck before giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Benji. Honey.”

A few more seconds of this before he stirs. He lifts his bleary eyes to meet Ethan’s and blinks, groaning when Ethan reaches over him to shut the laptop.

“Shh, s'okay. Come to bed,” he murmurs, and scoops him up to carry him there.


	6. Soft

“Ethan…”

He looks down at the head cradled in his lap. Benji blinks up at him with cloudy eyes.

“Right here,” he whispers, stroking Benji’s temple with his thumb. “You’re okay. Can you tell me where it hurts?”

His eyes drift shut before he answers.

“No,” Ethan says firmly, patting his cheek. “Don’t do that. We're almost at the hospital.”

Luther glances back from the driver's seat. "He alright?"

“How’d I do?” Benji mumbles before Ethan can answer, drawing a surprised chuckle from him.

He leans down and presses a tender kiss to his forehead. “I never had a doubt.”

 


	7. Hold

He closes his eyes when Ethan lifts his chin. The pad of his thumb is rough where it brushes over Benji’s pulse, but his touch is not. He grits his teeth against the instinct to flinch.

Ethan’s hand falls. His stricken face tells Benji more than he needs to know.

Benji shakes his head, snuggling closer until Ethan’s chin is at the crown of his head. “Not your fault,” he mumbles.

Ethan hums like he doesn’t believe him before tightening his embrace and tracing patterns onto his skin, drawing him closer until Benji isn't sure who is clinging to whom.


End file.
